Important question
by Draco the Spirit Dragon
Summary: Luna got a important question for Harry. Course if only she could cut to the point where she acturly asks it... Set at the end of DH. One shot.


Important question

Harry sat there be the lake, in a quiet secluded part where he could stare into the waters in peace. It was the final day he ever spend at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was going to send away all the student tomorrow, so the staff could focuses on fixing the old castle. When Harry left the school gate this evening, he never be entering them again. So Harry was taking one good last look at the castle and the grounds where so much of his life had taken place in.

He was going to miss it.

He almost didn't notice Luna as she walked towards him.

"Hi there Luna." Harry said politely as the blond walked towards him. "How are you?"

She stared at him a few moments before replying in her normal dreamy tone.

"Anxious." She replied, through she didn't sound it. Then again, Luna rarely sound anything but dreamy.

"What about?" Harry asked curiously "Your not normally one to get anxious Luna."

"True." She replied. "But my question a rather big and important one."

Harry stared at her a few moments, as per normal she was staring at him with those large wide and unblinking eyes of hers. It really did take a bit getting use to, but once you got past her oddities, you realised she was pretty innocent and passive soul. She didn't mean to unnerve people with her staring, she just stared because she always stared.

"So what's the question?" Harry asked curiously."And why are you so anxious about it?"

"Well I think you need to understand the context first." Luna said as she sat besides Harry and stared at same spot of the lake that Harry had been staring at previously. "People are always saying that I don't explain myself before going on about things."

"It probably because most people don't share a lot of your interests, but you have a tendency to talk like they do." Harry explained. "Hard to talk about conspiracies and strange creatures if you never heard of them."

"That's true I suppose." Luna said as she turned to face Harry. "But my question has little to do with my interests."

"So what kind of question is it?" Harry asked his strange friend.

"One which I must ask today." Luna said evasively. "Because after today it be rather difficult for me to ask."

"Time sensitive question is it then?" Harry asked softly. Memories of Dumbledore's tasks last year came flashing back. He knew about time sensitive questions.

"Very much so." Luna replied in somewhat more downcast tone than normal, it was subtle, but it was there.

"Explain to me then Luna." Harry continued softly. "I'm willing to listen."

Luna smiled at him warmly before talking in much more upbeat tone.

"Yes you are always willing to listen Harry. Its one of the one of the reason why I want to ask you the question for."

"I first thought about asking the question after that talk we had about your godfather." Harry felt his heart jump a beat as she talk so casually about Sirius' death. "But then I realised it was really bad time to ask you. You were rather hurt and depressed. You also had a rather lot of things on your mind, and it not be fair to put more things on it."

Like a the contents of a prophecy that said kill Voldemort or be killed by him, Harry mused. He was glad Luna decided not to ask whatever her big question was at that time.

"Then of course after the summer you started having private lessons with Professor Dumbledore" Luna said with a somewhat downbeat tone. "I wasn't sure what he was teaching you exactly, but I knew it must have been important because you were keeping rather quiet about it. Also I noticed things were getting more and more dangerous at Hogwarts... You didn't need more worries and responsibilities."

"Worries and responsibilities?"A trouble Harry asked Did Luna need help with something, and need help with it for a while?

"Indeed, my question is one that asking quiet a lot from you Harry." Luna said with a soft nod. "Unfair to ask a question that ask so much, when you already had so much to deal with."

"Luna this question has been bothering you for two years..." Harry asked softly and concernedly. "And it sounds important from the way your going on about it..."

Luna smiled her soft smile at Harry and shook her head before speaking softly.

"You always seem to want to pity me Harry. Through I understand you feel pity because you care about me, I'm am quiet fine carrying my own burdens and rather happy with my life on the whole.... through there some nice things I would like to happen."

"I'm sorry Luna." Harry quickly replied with a slight redness in his checks.

"Oh its quiet ok." She gently replied. "We all carry double edged swords with us and there far worse swords than the sword of a kind heart."

Harry stared at her few moments as he took her words in. He suspected if he knew Luna for a hundred years, she still managed to catch him out with those occasional insightful comments of hers.

"There you go again. " Luna said in a rather happy and more energetic tone. "It so nice to watch you when you make that face."

Harry coughed in embarrassment. Luna continued to smile.

"You should be proud of yourself Harry." Luna said with one finger raised. "Your a far more lovely person than most would be in your shoes."

Harry stared again, She had caught him of guard twice in one minute, much to Luna's clear enjoyment. He been expecting her to go about him defeating Voldemort, not to complement him.

"Consider how hard a childhood you had with the Dursley's, and then realise that you only left the horrible Dursley's to learn that you were put there because your parents where murdered by the most powerful dark wizard of all time. By all accounts you should have turned into a angel of vengeance or some kind of angry power hungry hurt monster."

"Oh don't be silly Luna...."Harry started, but Luna interrupted him before he could go on.

"I am not being silly. " Luna said sharply as she grabbed him by both hands and pulled him up.

"These hands of yours are not bloody hands. They are not covered in the blood of your enemies, even Voldemort death was one that in the end he chose. You show mercy to your enemies, kindness to strangers and loyalty to yours friends, I don't think you realise how strange and wonderful that is for one with your past!"

Harry looked at Luna in amazement his face was inches from Luna's and she was clearly very worked up. He never seen her so.... so awake.

"Is this to do with your question Luna?" Harry asked her seriously. She breathed in deeply before replying in what was a shockingly firm tone.

"Yes."

Harry was now deeply curious about the question, anything that could get Luna to speak that firmly, was clearly something of note. Luna looked down at there hands and let go.

"Sorry about that outburst Harry." Luna said in something much more closer to her dreamy tones.

"Oh it ok Luna..." Harry said reassuringly. "Through you really got me wondering now..."

He tap her shoulder softly to reassure her.

"Harry." Luna said simply. "The question isn't one you be able to forget easy, you understand?"

"Luna, it pretty clear you been really wanting to ask this question and know its answer for a while, so ask it."

Luna took a deep breath.

"I been talking with Hermione you know." Luna said as she returned to staring at the lake. Harry sighed slightly inwardly, she was still avoiding the question. "She said you and Ginny had a rather unpleasant argument."

Harry looked at those unblinking eyes of Luna's. Seems even Luna had heard of Harry and Ginny's little clash....

"I lost my temper..." Harry sighed. "Then she lost hers... and we shouted.."

Harry felt his voice trail of towards the end, it was painful to talk about what been a real shouting match between him and Ginny. It all started over when he was going to visit the Burrow, Harry had wanted to visit number twelve Grimmauld Place first to see to Kreacher, but Ginny was adamant that they went to the Burrow first to put Fred's things into order. It then blow up and before too long Ginny was screaming about Harry not caring a dam about her feelings and always trying to strangulate her freedom.

"Not a very pleasant thing to happen." Luna said as she pattered him softly on the shoulder. "Hermione seems to think you been under a lot of strain for a rather long time with Voldemort."

"She's right. " Harry said with a sigh. "Sometimes I wish I could just get away from everything."

"Which leads quiet nicely onto my question..." Luna said with a slight twinkle in her eye. Harry looked at her intently, was she finally going to actually ask the big question she seemed to be anxious about asking?

"Harry." Luna said simply. "Will you come with me?"

"Where?" Harry asked in a surprised tone.

"Everywhere." Luna said with a increasingly uplifted tone. "I want you to come with me everywhere, I want to see everything in this world with you, I want to climb the mountains of Tibet and see if the yeti there really are capable of reading any language, I want to travel to Egypt and quiz the sphinx on what they know of the crumple horned snorlack, I want to to visit Japan and look for the rumoured hollows I want to see the wild herd of thestral that live in south Brazil, I want to see many many things and my new job start tomorrow...... but I enjoy it more if you are with me Harry, because I think you make it more fun and I've fallen in love with you."

Harry blinked and digested the information. Luna wanted him to travel with her? That was her big question, why she been so anxious to ask him that? I mean Harry could understand why she been keeping it quiet when Harry been saving the world, but why had she been going on about his kin...

_Click_

"_....because I think you make it more fun and I've fallen in love with you."_

You just said your in love with me didn't you?" Harry asked in a rather low tone, he also felt a certain warmth in his checks.

"Yes I did." Luna admitted as she offered Harry her right hand. "But will you come with me Harry?"

Harry looked at Luna. Would he Harry James Potter, accept Luna Lovegoods love and invitation to travel the world together as a wizard zoologist's? Would he leave behind England for parts unknown? Would he break up with Ginny? Would he after defeating the darkest wizard that ever lived, leave with barely a word to anyone but his closest friends? Would he take a chance at adventures in the unknown over a life as the saviour of wizard kind with the media hounding at his door?

"I spent most of life stuck behind walls of some kind for various reasons." Harry said as he took Luna's right hand with his left. "I also spent seven years saving the world. So you know what Luna..." Harry suddenly pulled her right into his arms making her both blink and blush.

"Lets see what I saved together." He said as leaned in and kiss the girl who was giving him the freedom he craved for all his life.


End file.
